When I Get You Alone, Boy
by WishesintheNightSky
Summary: Blaine isn't interested in Jeremiah, and knows that it only would be jailbait if he were. Obviously in love with Kurt, Jeremiah finds a way to help him confess. 'Silly Love Songs' AU.  When I Get You Alone, FTW :D  Full summary inside.


**Title: When I Get You Alone, Boy**

**Author: WishesintheNightSky**

**Rating: T, for language and boy on boy loving. **

**Genre: Romance/Humor.**

**Summary: We all wanted Blaine to sing to KURT, not that random dude from the GAP. So from repeatedly watching WIGYA, and watching the full episode of Silly Love Songs, this came out. Blaine isn't interested in Jeremiah, and knows that it only would be jailbait if he were. Obviously in love with Kurt, Jeremiah finds a way to help him confess. 'Silly Love Songs' AU. **

**A/N: I admit, I'm not a Klaine fan on the SHOW, just because of Blaine's obliviousness/jerkness/stupidness. But that's what the fandom world is for, huh? I like Blaine way better in that world. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. Neither do I own the song "When I Get You Alone".**

**P.S. Pretend that the age of consent in Ohio is 18. I'm pretty sure that's what they did on the show. **

* * *

><p><em>Text from: Kurt H. :D<em>

_hey, where are you? you left me alone with wes & david, and they're having another screaming match, you meanie-butt. :P uh-oh…o.o crap, wes is bringing out the gavel, gotta go! text me back! (:_

Blaine felt his mouth curve into a wide grin, and he immediately knew that he probably looked like a lovesick fool right now, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

_To: Kurt H. :D_

_went out for some coffee with a friend. ^-^ be back soon. make sure no one's hit with mr. gavel. and did you srsly just call me a meanie-butt? immature much? ;P jk. x)_

"Who are you texting? Your face kinda looks like it should hurt from how big that smile is," an entertained voice said. Blaine tore his gaze away from his phone, tucking it away into his coat pocket, and he looked at the blond, curly-haired boy, who was sitting with his head resting on his crossed arms, drink forgotten. Blaine felt his cheeks flush, and he stuttered out a reply.

"N-no one. Just a friend." He couldn't hide his slight grimace at the last word, and Jeremiah noticed it right away. The GAP employee let out a barking laugh, and Blaine felt wounded, thinking that he was mocking him. He quickly set out to reassure him, though.

"I'm not laughing at you, don't worry. I'm laughing at how oblivious you seem." For some reason, these words didn't make him feel any better. Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow at him (Kurt had plucked them when he'd realized how uneven they were once he transferred to Dalton), silently waiting for further explanation.

"Well, you obviously like whoever it is that you were just messaging, in _more _than a friendly way, but you're denying it." Jeremiah's facial expression dared him to contradict the statement, and as soon as Blaine's mouth opened to take on the challenge, his phone beeped.

_Text from: Kurt H. :D_

_aw, and you didn't invite fabulous ME to coffee? :( how very undapper of you. and i thought we were best gay buddies. ;( _

The text made Blaine burst into a fit of giggles, and there were most likely people staring at him, thinking he was crazy, but he didn't care, typing out a fast response.

_To: Kurt H. :D_

_we are. no doubt about that. :)_

A reply came no more than five seconds later, and Blaine felt himself soften in a mushy pile of goo at the simple smiley.

_Text from: Kurt H. :D_

_:)_

A mock whipping sound sent him out of his own thoughts, and Blaine threw his napkin at Jeremiah without looking at him, groaning as he did so.

"You are sooo whipped, you do realize that, right?" Jeremiah told him, wiping away tears of mirth. Blaine finally gave in, burying his face into his palms, words muffled.

"I-I flirt with him all the time, and I'm pretty damn sure he does the same, and I'm so fuckin' in love with him that it's driving me absolutely insane."

This was their second coffee outing, and as great as the college boy seemed, Jeremiah would never match up to the porcelain-skinned boy with the beautiful glasz eyes in Blaine's book. Plus, there was also the fact that Jeremiah was 23, while Blaine was 17, so even if he _were _interested, it was illegal and total jailbait. Besides, Blaine happened to like the friendship and camaraderie he and Jeremiah had. It wasn't as deep and his and Kurt's, but it was still nice to be friends with a guy who played for his team.

"Well, why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Jeremiah asked, confused. Blaine rubbed his temple, searching for a way to put it into words.

"I'm horrible at romance. And if I tried to tell him how I'd feel, I'd probably end up saying something ridiculous and so cliche, that he'd never speak to me again," Blaine blurted out.

His hands started to fidget with his rapidly cooling coffee cup; medium drip, as usual, as he stared down at the table, cheeks flushed from the admission. An amused chuckle came from across him, and he glanced up. Jeremiah's dark blue eyes were alit with mischief, and his thin lips were curled into a smirk that Blaine was starting to think meant something bad was in store.

"I think I know how to help you out."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This is the show's script, not mine. The thoughts are my doing, not their actions/words. The next bold A/N is where I stopped stealing the script.)**

The next day, after lots and lots of texting back and forth with Jeremiah, the plan was finally set in stone. Blaine didn't notice that while he was planning out everything, Kurt was getting frustrated because of the texts that kept interrupting the time they spent together. He was too excited.

He'd told Wes to gather up the Warblers for an emergency meeting, but for him to be the one to tell Kurt. He spotted him sitting in a chair near the senior commons, face scrunched up cutely in concentration, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. Blaine wondered what he was doing on that notepad in his lap, but he was more interested in the sight of that pink tongue.

Snapping himself out of the thoughts that were traveling down south, he started walking towards the boy.

As he got closer, breathing out a soft "Hey," Kurt suddenly realized that he was there, blushing and hurriedly closing the notepad. Never had Blaine been more curious as to what was in there.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked, smiling questioningly.

"Nothin'. Just, uh, daydreaming." Kurt told him, smiling brilliantly. It was one of the few times that Blaine had ever seen his teeth. _Must've been a pretty good daydream…_he mused. "Plotting weekend outfits." Blaine laughed quietly, just because that was so Kurt.

Out of breath and in a rush, Blaine started to talk. "Well, come on," he said, nodding his head toward his right. "You're gonna wanna see this." He smiled secretively to himself. "I've called an emergency meeting with the Warbler's Council."

Kurt smiled a coy little smile, standing up and grabbing up bag along the way. "Ooh, sounds serious," he said, starting to walk toward the meeting room. Blaine grabbed his shoulders, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

"Let's hope not. I just need to ask them a tiny little favor…" he trailed away, a hesitant look on his face. He was starting to doubt the plan.

* * *

><p>Wes banged his annoying gavel. Blaine saw a lot of the Warbler members roll their eyes, Kurt in particular was giving the Asian boy his signature 'Bitch, please' look. Not that Blaine was watching him…or anything...<p>

"This emergency meeting is called to order. Junior member Blaine Anderson, the floor is yours," Wes told everybody, glancing toward him. Blaine stood, fixing the lapels of his jacket in a nervous gesture, though his expression looked like confidence to others.

"Esteemed council, I'll be brief." he exhaled slowly, looking towards Kurt for a split-second. No one seemed to notice. "Simply put…" his gaze shifted to everyone else. "I'm in love."

The Warblers started murmuring to each other, and Kurt looked surprised, hands folded on his thighs.

"Oooh," Nick started. "Congrats." The others were chuckling along with him. Blaine mentally rolled his eyes, but he tried not to let his irritation show. In Dalton, he was dapper. That was that.

"I'm not really good at talking about my feelings," Blaine confessed, shaking his head with a sheepish smile. "I'm much better at singing them." he stared at Kurt for a moment, remembering his obvious serenade of 'Teenage Dream' the first day he and Kurt had met. Moving his gaze away, he started the proposition. "But still, I-I could use a little" A lot. "-help. Which is why I'm asking to enlist the Warblers to help serenade this individual, in song…off campus." And the bomb was dropped.

The Warblers were shouting now, several exclamations of "What?" going around the room. Kurt was just staring at him, silent, a small smile tugging at his lips. Blaine hoped that was good.

Wes banged his gavel once more, and Blaine tried to calm everybody down. "I-I **know** what I'm asking is slightly…unusual…" Wes cut him off, eyes looking frightened.

"The Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927, when the _Spirit of St. Louis _overshot the tarmac and plowed through seven Warblers during an impromptu rendition of…"Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy"." Wes' left eye twitched. If it weren't such a serious situation, Blaine might've laughed at the emotions crossing his face.

David stared Blaine down, mouth open in shock. "Why would you even _consider _what you're asking?"

Blaine put his fingertips on the table sitting in front of him, trying to enunciate his belief. "I **firmly **believe that our reticence to perform in public nearly cost us a trip to Regionals!" Kurt appeared to be impressed at the fiery way that Blaine was arguing back, still staying quiet about his own opinion. "We're becoming privileged, porcelain birds!" That was apparently where he crossed the line. The Warblers all yelled out, scoffing at his nerve, and questioning his sanity. Thad exclaimed his typical, "You mock us, sir!" while David stood up, Blaine unsure of his intentions.

The gavel was banged yet again, and Wes pointed it threateningly at everyone, especially Thad and David.

"Thad, David, I _will _have order." Finally, Kurt's hand shot up.

"May I _please _say something?" he asked, fingers waving enthusiastically. Wes nodded, and Kurt got up on his feet, palms together in a calming manner at the Senior Council of Wes, David, and Thad.

"With respect, I believe Blaine" The hands moved to his direction. "-has a point." Blaine sighed in relief, looking to see the other reactions. Most of them still appeared stubborn. "The Warblers are so concerned with image" True. So true. "-and tradition, that sometimes I feel like we miss out on opportunities to step outside our comfort zones…"

"When I was on New Directions," Blaine still thought it sounded like 'Nude Erections', but he thought it inappropriate to voice this aloud. "we performed in front of hostile crowds pretty much anywhere we went. I mean, mattress stores, shopping malls…I had a cat thrown at me in a nursing home once." he deadpanned, eliciting many chuckles and grins. "But, it-it gave us confidence," he told them, eyes flickering to Blaine. "It, it kept us _loose._"

Wes gave in. "And where would this performance take place?" YES! VICTORY. Kurt seemed pleased with himself, and Blaine just wanted to hug and kiss him. But that would've ruined the plan.

Smiling at Kurt, Blaine turned to Wes. "The GAP," he said simply. Jeremiah had asked his manager, and he'd gotten permission for a performance there. "I'd like to call it, the 'Warblers GAP Attack.'" Some snorted at the title, bodies shaking with laughter.

Kurt swayed, looking excited. "Why the GAP?"

Blaine panicked for a second, not having expected the question, and he swiftly lied. "Uh, the guy I like is a junior manager." The gavel was banged, but all sight of amusement and excitement dropped off everyone's faces. Blaine blinked, wondering why. The sudden silence was awkward, and people started to file out of the room.

Kurt looked…disappointed? His skin had paled, and his eyes deadened. It hurt Blaine to see it, but it gave him hope for the two of them. Maybe this plan would turn out alright after all.

* * *

><p>After days of rehearsing the song, the weekend had arrived, and they were heading to the GAP. Kurt had been avoiding him all week, practicing by himself, and making excuses to leave everytime Blaine texted him or talked to him. It strengthened Blaine's belief that Kurt felt the same way, and he just hoped that today would turn out well.<p>

Blaine's hands sorted through hangers, Kurt standing next to him for the first time in what felt like a long while.

"That's him," he lied. "The blonde one folding sweaters." That was Jeremiah, who was talking to someone on his headset.

"Hmm, I can see the appeal." Wait, what? "That's quite a head of hair." Oh. _Oh. _Was that…jealousy he heard?

"His name is Jeremiah. If he and I got married, the GAP would give me a 50% discount." He forced himself to sound wistful, though he knew the statement was just plain weird, watching for Kurt's reaction.

…

He was giving him a 'WTF' facial expression at the moment. Not good.

Nervous now, he babbled. "This is insane, we haven't even really gone out on a date." True. "I can't do this," he said, walking toward the exit. Kurt grabbed him, looking both appalled and determined at the same time.

"Okay, come on, come on. MAN UP, you're amazing, he's gonna love you." His ego swelled, but he was still thinking _'But will **you**?'_

**(A/N: There. I stopped stealing.)**

He nodded to Wes, letting him know that he was ready, and Jeremiah's eyes looked to him as the music started, giving him a thumbs-up and a wink, eyeing Kurt appreciatively. Blaine grinned, but a pang of possessiveness rushed through him. Kurt had a look of confusion on his face, squirming as Jeremiah's eyes ran over him, until Blaine shifted his body toward his direction.

_(Vum vum vum vum)_

_(Vum vum vum vum)_

_Oooooohhhhh_

Kurt's eyes widened comically, and he backed away in shock. Blaine still kept tip-toeing toward him, a soft smile on his face despite the raunchiness of the song. The Warblers almost stopped vocalizing in surprise, but they got fell back on track easily, staring at him incredulously.

_(Ba da ba dum)_

_"Baby boy, where you at, got no strings, got men attached," _he sang, Kurt running away to line up with the other Warblers. Blaine could see that he didn't believe that he was singing to him, so he followed anyways. _"Can't stop that feeling, no…"_

_"You're making dogs wanna beg, breaking them off your fancy legs," _He looked at Kurt up and down, making it obvious that he was checking him out. If it were possible, Kurt's eyes seemed to grow bigger. _"But they make you feel right at home, now."_ He became unaware of everybody else, having only eyes for Kurt Elizabeth Hummel at the moment.

_"Oh…see all these illusions just take us too long, and I want it bad…" _He walked away here, reaching for a pair of bright pink sunglasses that appealed to him, and danced with his worst dance moves, trying to put a smile on Kurt's face. It worked.

_"Because you walk pretty, because you talk pretty, because you make me sick, and I'm not leaving, 'til you're leaving…" _Blaine made his way behind Kurt, laying his hands on the boy's waist. He heard a gasp, and grinned at Kurt, still singing, swaying in time to the beat. _"Oh, I swear there's something when's he's pumpin', asking for a raise…"_

He twirled Kurt out with one arm, watching the angel laugh freely. It made him feel the urge to kiss him, but he wanted to finish the song first.

_"Well, does he want me to carry him home now, so does he want me to buy him things…" _Blaine let go, moving away. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Kurt lean against a clothing rack, chuckling lightly.

_"On my house, on my job, on my loot, shoes, my shirt, my crew, my father's last name!" _He jumped on top of a pedestal, pointing directly at Kurt. _"When I get you alone, when I get you, you'll know, babe…when I get you alone, when I get you alone…oh…come on…yeah, yeah." _Kurt was dancing along to the music, humming near inaudibly. Blaine thought he looked adorable.

_"Baby boy, you da shhh…" _he put a finger to his lips, as if preventing himself from swearing, and he could see that Kurt was laughing hysterically now. _"That makes you my equivalent…you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight, alright." _He winked at the glasz-eyed boy, seeing those pale cheeks fill with blood. He bit his lip, trying to keep the very undapper thoughts away.

_"All my dogs talkin' fast, ain't you got some photographs?" _He cocked his head, raising an eyebrow at Kurt, like he was really asking. What he didn't expect was for Kurt to wink at him, as if he really did. He almost fell off the pedestal. _Haha…knocked off the pedestal by Kurt Hummel. Fitting, _he thought chuckling inwardly at his own odd joke.

_"'Cuz you shook that room like a star now, yes you did, yes you did…" _He voice sounded way too breathy for his own taste, making it far too easy for people to see how affected he was by this boy.

His singing quieted down, sounding genuine, if not the slightest bit lustful. _"All these intrusions just take us too long…and I want you so bad…" _He smiled again at Kurt, conveying with his eyes that he meant it.

_"Because you walk city, because you talk city, because you make me sick, and I'm not leaving, 'til you're leaving…" _He closed his eyes here, belting out the notes, his fisted hands knocking on his chest.

_"So I pray there's something," _he looked to the ceiling, palms clapped together. _"He ain't bluffing, rubbin' up on me," _He moved his hips as if he were grinding against someone. Jeremiah looked close to killing him.

_"Well, does he want me to make a vow, check it, well, does he want to make it now…on my house, on my job, on my loot, shoes, my voice, my crew, my mind, my father's last name!" _He aggressively growled the last three words out, remembering how unsupportive his father had been about his sexual preferences.

_"When I get you alone, when I get you, you'll know, babe, when I get you alone, when I get you alone…oooohhh…when I get you aloooonnnneee!" _He jumped off the pedestal, sliding on his knees to Kurt, arms outstretched. The music ended, and Blaine was left panting heavily, staring with hopeful eyes up at the boy he was in complete and total love with.

Kurt's face had blanked out, and Blaine felt puzzled. He was sure that Kurt had been just as into the song as he'd been. Kurt looked down at him for a moment, then walked away, exiting the GAP.

Blaine felt heartbroken. His shoulders slumped, and he felt the tears building up. Had he been wrong? Hadn't they been dancing around each other (figuratively, not literally) for a long time now?

Fingers gripped his shoulder, pulling him up.

"Dude, what the hell?" A hand slapped him upside the head, making him grunt with pain. "_When I Get You Alone, _really? You actually picked a dirty song to confess your love for him? Are you stupid or something?" Blaine felt indignant, though he knew Jeremiah was right.

"That hurt…" he skipped around the subject, grumbling, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well?" Blaine looked at Jeremiah, seeing that he was waiting for something.

"What?" he asked, still depressed from Kurt's actions.

"Go get him! He's standing right outside!" The curly-haired GAP employee told him, waving his hands toward the doors. Blaine's head whipped toward the entrance, and sure enough, there was Kurt staring right back at him through the glass doors. He rapidly made his way out, vaguely thanking Jeremiah as he went.

The college boy sighed with exasperation, running a hand down his face.

"Someone please remind why the fuck I'm friends with him, again?" he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened the doors, faintly hearing the bell ring from above him. He was breathing heavily, staring at Kurt intensely. Kurt's lips were pursed, eyebrows furrowed. He had his arms crossed over his chest, fingers tapping against his arms.<p>

"So you lied about liking Jeremiah?" Kurt asked, well…curtly. Blaine's head hung in shame. "And you sang me a song about wanting to have sex with me in order to tell me how you felt about me?" Blaine winced. "And you kept me thinking that you liked someone else this entire time?" Blaine's nails dug into his thighs through his slack pockets.

_SLAP! _

Blaine felt his head turn at the force of the hit, rubbing his sore cheek. Not looking Kurt in the eye, he whispered, "I guess I deserved that…"

"Yes. You did. You really did," Kurt breathed.

And then he kissed him.

Blaine stood there frozen for a moment, before eagerly returning the kiss, arms winding around Kurt's waist. He felt the beautiful angel's hands lie on his neck, and he smiled against Kurt's lips. Catcalls and whistles sounded out, and Blaine opened one eye, not moving away from Kurt, to see the Warblers standing near the doors, Jeremiah nearby, smirking in approval at him.

"Finally!" Wes and David exclaimed in unison.

"We were really getting sick of all the sexual tension!" Wes added. _Ah…that's why they acted that way when I said I liked Jeremiah. _

Closing his eyes again, he mused to himself, Kurt's tongue invading his mouth.

_Yep, this plan definitely turned out fuckin' fantastic. _

* * *

><p><strong>I actually feel proud of this story. Which is weird, since it's the first story I've written that revolved around a pairing I didn't really like. xD Anyways, tell me what you guys think by clicking that review button down there! (: Reviews are the air I need to breathe. ;o Don't make me suffocate. <strong>


End file.
